


Night Storm

by HermioneHolic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic





	Night Storm

秋.张三十岁那年才无父无母，她从电话上接到父亲的死讯时外面刚刚好下起了雨，疗养院的院长用很好听的嗓音告诉她，“他去得很安详。”她站在电话机旁发呆了好一会儿，耷拉着头、眼神无光，活像一个即将要死去的病患，为自己的衰落而无可奈何。外面的雨越下越大，空中的繁星开始被乌云所吞没，马路旁排列整齐的的一颗颗白杨树开始在寒风中缓慢地摇晃，这时秋才回过神来，她慢吞吞地趿拉着毛茸茸的兔子拖鞋走到厨房里，拿起一只柔软的一次性纸杯，在饮水机旁为自己接了一杯温度适中的水——半杯是热水，半杯是凉水，两个完全相反的极端混合起来刚好不冷不热，平淡无味、不会刺激人的舌头与大脑，点到为止式的安宁。秋忽而心想，自己也就像这一杯无法令人充满激情的温水：不走极端，不敢走极端，也无法领略矛盾之美。本尼迪克特的《菊与刀》里这么讲日本人——礼貌却又粗野蛮横，冥顽不化却又能迅速适应最激进的创新，忠诚慷慨却又睚眦必报，英勇却又怯懦。可那跟她没关系。秋.张身上的唯一一处矛盾早就淹死在岁月的洪流里，在余生的时光中，她的身体与思想始终如一。

喝完水后她又愣在原地了好一会，才开始思考为何自己的生命仿佛已经在过去的某一刻就已经停止流动——自从五年前母亲因车祸意外而死之后，她开始以自己的孩子的岁数来计算与衡量时间的流逝。但兴许不是五年前，而是更早——或许是三年前父亲终于因母亲的死而发狂的那个下午，或许是战争结束后她亲眼目睹哈利.波特与其女友金妮.韦斯莱手牵手漫步在校园中的那天，又或许是在她十五岁那年的暑假前夕，伤痕累累、浑身泥泞的哈利狼狈地拖着塞德里克.迪戈里的尸体（肢体完整，但遗容完全说不上有多安详）回到学校，她的理智与感情在一瞬间竞相崩溃。十五年，漫长而令人抓狂的整整十五年，长得足以让一颗银杏树的幼苗茁壮成长为一颗大树，长得足以让一个放浪不羁的年轻女子变为一个安心在家相夫教子的贤妻良母，长得足以让十五岁时不甘平庸的秋.张变为一个没有人生目标的家庭主妇、一个把子女当成养老保障的不合格的母亲。三十年里的瞬息万变，杀死了一个不愿止步不前的漂亮女孩。秋.张三十岁时终于学会对现实妥协，她开始满足于在原地安然生活，又及对所有的遗憾做出让步。

秋.张离开厨房，开始在家中焦躁地来回踱步。客厅里的电视机开着，正在放的是一部关于太空冒险的电影，留着一头金色短发的女主角穿着纯白的航天服，此刻正用对讲机呼唤她的同伴——“Mayday Mayday，我们的飞船即将耗尽储存燃料。”这声音吵得她耳边传来一阵轰鸣。秋想起自己曾经也想当宇航员，比迷上魁地奇更早之前，她在书本上看到苏联人登月的壮观场面，于是一个刚刚结束了呀呀学语的女孩对她的父母认真地发誓道，“我要去火星上散步。”她把透明的玻璃鱼缸当成头盔，把从母亲的衣柜里偷来的白色棉袄当成航天服，偌大的客厅是只属于她一个人的宇宙。秋.加加林是一个霸道的宇宙殖民者，企图在地球以外的其他星球开垦荒地、奴役那里的原住民。直到后来她被父母拖着去看魁地奇世界杯，结果彻底将成为宇航员的伟大梦想抛在脑后（不懂礼貌的罗恩.韦斯莱，居然第一次与她见面时就因为龙卷风队和她起了一场极不愉快的争执）。她回想起六岁那年去医院治疗口腔溃疡的那个下午，她用铅笔在图画本上工工整整地画出月亮凹凸不平的表面和穿着航天服的自己，并洋洋洒洒地在旁边用歪歪扭扭的字迹写下自己的宏伟计划，准备拿去向忙于工作与争吵的父母炫耀；她回想起初次来到魁地奇赛场的好奇与悸动，那时她甚至还不知道赛场上是哪两个球队在比拼，父亲就将一面绿色的小旗子强行塞到她的手中；她回想起自己十岁那年即便发烧也不愿错过球队比赛的那份执着，在霍格沃茨的魁地奇赛场上披星戴月般的受人欢迎与喜爱的快感，又及那些在她房间的墙壁上占据了多年席位的魁地奇海报。秋.张近乎贪婪地回忆起过去的事情，企图以此来强压下心中对现实生活的绝望。为了不让自己心灰意冷，她必须回想起更多东西——

从霍格沃茨安然毕业后她没去上大学，她在十九岁的末尾与一个自己并不熟悉的男人结婚，在二十岁的末尾生下一个自己并不需要的孩子，自此在婚姻的坟墓里试图重新找到自己人生的方向，十多年来徒劳无功。丈夫在一家颇有前程的金融公司上班，且与过去那个她所熟悉的魔法世界毫无关联——一个规规矩矩的中年男人，经济条件良好的中产阶级，甚至连感情方面也相当稳定。他比她大上整整十二岁，会自己缝衣服和做饭，就连熨西装和打领带都不需要妻子的协助。照人们的想象来说，这样靠谱而成熟的男人应该充当她的另一个父亲。可两人的第一个孩子出生时他丝毫不顾及她的感受，给他们的女孩起名——塞西莉亚。在一个暴雨倾盆的午夜，一个在父亲的祝福与将母亲的眼眶浸泡得肿胀通红的泪水中孕育成形的孩子降生在世上。就这样，一个不被秋.张所喜爱与渴求的女孩走进了她逐渐变得荒芜的生命里。她生下第二胎时年芳二十五岁，第二个孩子是个不爱安分守己的调皮男孩，还待在她子宫里时就会偶尔猛地用脚蹬她的腹部，每一击似乎都会让她的身体落下后遗症。那段时间内她几近面临崩溃的边缘，却仍能每天面不改色地给丈夫和女儿准备一日三餐，熟练地扮演一个家庭主妇的角色。秋开始没完没了地怀念过去，像是失去了全部理智一般用钢笔在自己的日记本上一笔一划地重复写着——塞德里克，一遍又一遍，一天又一天，墨水染黑病床的白床单和她浑圆的指腹。直到她结束人生中的第二次分娩，误以为自己终于从繁衍后代的义务中解脱，才终于停止了这种无意义的行为。她开始淡忘那个死在她十五岁时的那个男孩。秋做完产后检查回到家中的那个晚上，歇斯底里的丈夫带着他们眼圈通红、被告知自己的母亲是一个荡妇的女儿，手里拿着那本被她无意中放在床头柜上的日记，气势汹汹地闯进她封闭已久的精神世界。那个与她已经相处了五年之久的向来平和的男人，一字一句、咄咄逼人地质问，“你到底还要不要继续和我过了？”秋.张被这突如其来的尖锐敌意吓得胆战心惊，可她选择一言不发，仍然保持着云淡风轻的态度。

那一天晚上她彻夜未眠，弯曲身体侧身躺在床上，呆滞地睁大两只漆黑的眼睛，无助地望着背对着自己的丈夫的肩膀因呼吸而有规律地一起一伏（他的睡衣后背布满皱褶，像是缱绻的海浪）——他怒气未消，不愿和她面对面睡觉。她的胃开始抽痛，就像多年以前塞德里克的死使她近乎窒息时一样，一种没法给人个痛快的苦难。她不能再去回忆迪戈里，她必须去回想起其他什么人来缓解自己的痛苦——比方说，哈利.波特。秋.张当机立断，开始回想与他有关的事情——她的第二位男朋友，一度被她当成初恋情人的替代品，被她利用却被蒙在鼓里的工具，一个曾经深爱着她的什么也不知道的可怜虫，被她用以抚慰塞德里克之死带来的心灵创伤的一剂良药。他曾是塞德里克的替身，却又与塞德里克截然不同。

多年以后，秋.张想起哈利.波特，仍不觉得自己有爱过他，哪怕是短暂的一秒——他身材瘦削矮小，一头黑发杂乱不堪，碧绿的眼睛在镜片后闪着朦胧的光芒，额头上那道闪电型的伤疤使他与其他同龄人区别开来，他刻意用厚厚的刘海把那道疤遮住。即便生来便注定与众不同，但那仍然是一张格外青涩的脸庞——无论是长相还是性格还是人际交往的方式，他与塞德里克相差甚远，甚至可以说是几乎没有共同之处——他甚至都不是一个可以拿去滥竽充数的合格的冒牌货。但她曾在很长一段时间内把他当成塞德里克的劣等复制品去爱，把他当成一个可以承载一切感情的容器去爱，把他当成塞德里克的双胞胎兄弟对待，去假装怜悯地施舍一些所剩无几的柔情。对于真正的他，一个完完整整的哈利.波特，一个独立于塞德里克.迪戈里之外的哈利.波特，她从来都不想去爱。可她却仍会嫉妒，仍会想把他锁在自己身边，仍会因他或愤怒或失望的目光黯然伤神——在预言家日报上得知哈利与韦斯莱家的小女儿结婚的那天，她不知怎么的气急败坏，不小心摔坏了厨房里的一只陶瓷茶杯。秋这才意识到哈利于她来说是一件没有生命的物品，是她即使不想去爱也仍拼命想要独占的器物——就像小孩子那幼稚无比的思维逻辑，即便是被自己亲手抛弃了的玩具也绝不可以送给其他人，因为即使是不再爱的物品，也理应继续归自己一个人所有。她为了不使自己感到愧疚，又暗自在心里往他身上泼脏水——他也不过是利用爱人之死带给她的沉重打击，以此趁虚而入的卑鄙之徒罢了。唯有在自欺欺人之时，秋.张才能确确实实感受到哈利和她是相似到悲哀的同类，一样的脆弱、狡诈、卑劣、善于利用，他是她的共犯，是支撑她无视流言的唯一勇气。

秋在一个暴风雨夜向她初恋男友的替代品献身，就像她人生中其他为数不多的重要的夜晚一样，那个晚上滂沱的暴雨冲刷着深邃如黑洞的夜空，雨水接连不断地落在房顶上，嘭嘭作响，像是什么她曾听过的打击乐器，那种沉闷而阴郁的音调。他们违反宵禁钻进有求必应屋，迫不及待地脱下多余的衣物，以备在坦然相待的那一刻用自己体内正燃烧着的熊熊烈火将对方的灵魂燃烧成灰。他们接吻，像是蛇绞杀猎物时那般紧紧地拥抱在一起，企图以皮肉之爱、床笫之欢来取代他们所缺失的真正的爱。哈利的手先是停留在她乳房的曼妙曲线上，随后钻进了她的衣服里，动作笨拙地解开了她的胸罩的扣子。秋用自己温暖的手猛地抓住他那只正在她皮肤之上游动的冰凉的手，他顿了一顿，有些吃惊地抬起头，以为这是一个代表着自己即将被拒绝并被狠狠羞辱一顿的危险信号，可她却在对他笑，并用空出来的那只手将眼镜从他的鼻梁上轻轻地摘了下来。她的脸上浮现出羞涩而腼腆的微笑，引导着他游蛇般灵活的手一直往下，穿过胸膛间凹陷下去的盆地、腹部处坦荡的平原、裙子的皱褶海洋，缓慢地到达裙子的底下，她双腿间那个神秘莫测的天堂。他开始急促地喘气，因为这时真相就和他面前的那位黑发女孩一样赤裸而刺眼——裙子底下空无一物，她什么也没穿。那天晚上他们是鱼和水、蜜蜂和花的关系，除了融为一体之外，再无需考虑别的东西。

初尝禁果带来的空虚感在一切结束之后淹没了整个世界，潮湿而温热的吐息盖过不曾停止的雨声。秋.张忽而兴起，用食指在身旁人的胸膛上来回画圈，以近乎不屑的语气开玩笑似的跟他说，“你看，现在我们都是大人了。”哈利局促地笑了一下，可很快他又抿紧嘴唇、半闭眼睑，露出雕像特有的落寞神情。经历过良久的尴尬的沉默之后，他才终于开口轻声说道，“你肯定不会对塞德里克这么说话。”她没有回答一个字，只是侧过身去背对着他，并不可避免地再次想起了那个她拼命想要去忘记的男孩——塞德里克多好，和她接吻时从来都规规矩矩地抱住她，从不把手放在他不该放的地方，多么令人想要去玷污和破坏的纯白无垢。哈利.波特跟他一点不像，多么要命。过了很久她才说，“你本来也就不是他的替身。至少从现在这一刻起不再是了。”哈利没笑，但说话的语气听起来相当和善：“那可真是太感谢你了。”

多年以后某个吵闹的雨夜，秋.张回想起过去的无数场滂沱大雨和无数个她亲口说出的谎言。那时她正拿着关机了的手机玩角色扮演的游戏，她扮演一个花心而多情的年轻女孩，在初恋男友和现任男友之间摇摆不定，因为脚踏两只船而不得不同时应付双方、万事留个心眼。像是电视剧里那些擅长偷奸耍滑的女孩，她在两个男友面前假装一心一意，以此来掩盖自己不够专一的事实。兼顾两个男人相当困难——她先是假装给初恋男友打电话，向他问候并且道声晚安，语气尖细得像一个说起话来阴阳怪气的刻薄女孩或者当年的乌姆里奇。然后她假装打电话给现任男友，用带着哭腔的低沉嗓音（听起来既不像撒娇又不像控诉，相当古怪）断断续续地说道，“哈利，你看，今晚又下了一场大雨。”手机的漆黑屏幕映出她眼角那一道几乎看不见的皱纹。秋毫无预兆地咳嗽起来，接连咳了将近一分钟，让她几乎透不过气来。她以为自己会像电视里演的那样吐出一滩黑红色的鲜血，可唯一从她嘴里吐出来的是几块沾着口水的食物残渣。


End file.
